Secret Identity
by b00kw0rms
Summary: Robin is bored at the mountain, so Artemis turns on the TV to see the one and only Richard Grayson. This sparks all kind of conversations! Many other incidents occur where the Team gets a little too close to figuring out Robin's identity. Some Spitfire mentioned, but only in passing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, here's some random drabbling. I was just in the mood to write. The endings not my best, but hey. It was still fun to write! I love the awkward bromance between Wally and Robin. Half the time they want to kill each other but the other half of the time they would die for each other. I kinda just played off of that. Please enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Robin slouched in his chair. "I'm boreddddddd," he moaned loudly, his voice echoing about the mountain. He rested his feet on the coffee table and mumbled under his breath.

The two leading ladies of the team looked over at him from the kitchen. Artemis was trying to teach M'gann how to make a Vietnamese dish. "Go spar with someone," suggested Artemis. "Or upgrade the security! You seem to enjoy doing that!" added the Martian with a smile.

The boy wonder shook his head at both ideas. "I already updated the cave's tech twice today and Batman gets annoyed if I do it too many times in one afternoon. Kaldur is swimming and doesn't want to be bothered. Conner says he's 'not in the mood' and Wally is trying and failing to sew a hole in his uniform. Unless either of you want to spar?"

The two girls looked at each other. "How about we watch some TV instead?" Ignoring Robin's mumbles about being unhealthy and getting fat, the girls sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

They flipped through multiple channels. M'gann wanted to stop at the fashion shows but thankfully Artemis didn't let her. "Ooh!" the blonde exclaimed moments later. Robin looked up, hoping to find an interesting show. Instead, he saw a picture of his own face splayed across the 60 inch screen.

Well, not Robin's face. Richard Grayson's face. He inwardly groaned as the two girls started chattering about how adorable he was. He sunk down lower in the seat, wishing for it to be over soon. Of course, Wally chose that moment to skid into the room.

"Okay, Rob, I admit defeat. I can't sew. I think I actually made this hole bigger! Can you get Agent A to….whoa, why are we staring at the richest kid in Gotham?" he questioned, changing topics midway through.

"He's rich, too? Wow…" M'gann trailed off dreamily.

Robin made frantic eye contact with Wally, hoping his best friend would help him out. He probably would have, if not for the pranks the Dark Squire had played on the red head the day before. "You know, I bet Robin and Batman have had to save this kid before. I mean, he is obviously a target. What stories can you tell us, Robin?" he said with a smirk.

The only sign the raven-haired boy gave of anger was a slight narrowing of his eyes. To hide his feelings, Robin got up to retrieve. Annoyed at the lack of a reaction, Wally took his as his cue to embarrass his best friend as much as possible. "Ooh! I bet this little pre-teen has a girlfriend! Actually, I don't know. He's pretty short."

Artemis dismissed this with a wave of her hand. "Okay, one? He's WAY hotter than you." Robin smirked as he took a sip of water. "And two, he goes to my school. He's dating Barbara Gordon," she earnestly continued.

Robin choked on his water, spluttering. Of course, Kaldur walked in right at that moment, toweling off his hair. After saving Robin, he inquired as to what had made it happen. Artemis quickly obliged him. For his part, Wally just sat there and laughed at his friend's expression.

"Um, yeah. They aren't dating! Just saying," Robin tried to explain, but was quickly cut off by M'gann.

"Wait! Artemis, can you get me an autograph? He may be a little kid now, but by the time he's older he will somebody important. I can tell."

The archer shrugged before turning back to the TV. "Hey, he's almost fourteen. That's only a year younger than me, so he's not really that little. Let's take a vote!"

"Take a vote on what?" Superboy asked, walking into the room.

"Great. Now the gang's all here to watch my humiliation," muttered the boy wonder, sinking his face into his hands as Conner was brought up to speed.

Artemis spoke again. "Okay, let's vote now! I know that me and M'gann both think he's a hottie so that's two votes for. Conner, Kaldur, what are your thoughts?" The two both admitted to thinking him physically fit; Artemis took that as two yeses. "Robin?" she quizzed.

His eyes grew wide and he looked towards Wally. He didn't know how to answer. Although Wally had to admit it was funny to begin with he now felt guilty for putting his friend in such an awkward position. The fastest boy alive tried to salvage his friendship and the situation. Unfortunately he showcased one of his best known habits: Putting one super-fast foot in his mouth.

"Well, I think he's pretty good-looking!" All of the heads swiveled in his direction. "I, uh, that is to say…Robin. What was your answer again?" Three heads turned back to Robin. Artemis gave her boyfriend a look that said they would be discussing his comment later, but grudgingly looked away.

Thankfully Robin was saved by the intercom. "Team, meet in the mission room," Batman's gruff voice ordered. His apprentice gave a quick sigh of relief and raced off. The rest followed, albeit more slowly.

Wally was about to enter the mission room when a hand fell to his shoulder. "Something you need to tell me, Wallace?" Wally turned around to face the deep threatening face of Daddy-bats.

"No, sir!"

Kid Flash gave a quick salute and, as usual, bid a hasty retreat. "Robin, you better not be bored anymore!"

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I would love to hear some feedback so that I can improve! Thanks guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we are, guys! I got such awesome reviews from y'all! Thanks so much! I really appreciate it. It motivated me to write another chapter. It started out as just a small idea that I expected it to only be a couple hundred words. But when I was finished, it was almost 1500! This is the longest I have ever written on a single chapter. If I get as amazing a response as last time, I may continue with making the chapters longer each time! The part about secret identities is at the bottom of the chapter. I also put in a reference to one of my favourite movies in here! If someone guesses it, then I will give a shout-out to one of their stories next chapter (only the first person, if multiple people do!). Okay, here goes! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

The mission was a simple recon. Batman wasn't even sure that the transaction would be taking place, and their presence was merely a precaution. The team wouldn't even have gone, but the Dark Knight thought it would be a good practice of patience.

Of course, no recon mission with the team remains as such. Within a half hour, the first villains started arriving. When Robin suggested he – and he alone - move closer to eavesdrop, Kid Flash sped ahead and managed to get himself captured.

"I am going to kill him," Robin and Artemis intoned at the same time. They glanced up at each other, surprised.

Much to Robin's impatience, Aqualad and the others spent innumerable minutes trying to devise a plan that would enable them to rescue Wally but also stop the transaction of illegal goods. "And then Robin will wait for my signal to…" Aqualad trailed off. "Robin, are you listening? This plan must go perfectly to complete our goals. I would much prefer for us not to have to save you as well," he said, gently rebuking the thirteen year old.

Robin took a quick peek at his watch and frowned. "Okay, yeah, that plan is so not asterous. I have other things that need to be accomplished tonight, sorry. I don't want to start anything, but it's not happening."

Miss Martian looked at him. "Robin, I am afraid I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

He sighed, looking at his watch once more. He only had an hour left, and it would take forty-five minutes to get back to Gotham and another thirty just to get dressed. Robin raised his eyes to his leader's and stared directly. "Aqualad. Kaldur. Please, just give me twenty minutes and then you can come in after me and execute your plan. Just trust me," he pleaded.

Aqualad, in turn, had the unique sensation of seeing Robin's eyes grow wider and more pleading, all through a domino mask. He tried to resist, he really did. Finally he nodded slowly. "Twenty minutes," he reminded; the little bird was gone before the first word was completely out.

Robin let his signature cackle echo throughout the warehouse. When the evil-doers glanced around warily, he acted. Two henchmen were pinned to the wall with bird-a-rangs within seconds and a few more fell to his bolas. He tried to take out a few more, but quickly lost the element of surprise.

Four tried to rush him at once. He waited until the last second before shooting up on his grappling hook, causing the men to hit each other instead and get knocked out. From his perch above, he saw a truck attempting to drive away. Robin quickly threw a bird-a-rang at the machinery. He cackled again as he witnessed the men crash the truck and then attempt to – and fail to – reopen the massive doors. He flipped back down to the ground. Taking out his eskrima sticks, he proceeded to take down even more.

However talented Robin was, though, it was still a fight of one pre-teen and multiple grown men. Just as he was about to get overwhelmed, he spotted a splash of yellow and red amidst the gray walls. Using one man as a springboard, he performed a triple flip, sending out bird-a-rangs on each turn. The first six went to securing the two main villains to the wall; they moaned in anger as their escape attempt was cut short. As the following turn was completed, he dispersed knockout pellets on a group of men stupid enough to gather close together. Before he landed, after sending off a mere one bird-a-rang on the final flip, he chanced a look back at the men. Robin couldn't help but cackle as he saw them fall one by one unconscious.

The Boy Wonder didn't even both checking to see if he had hit his final target. He knew he had; his aim rivaled Artemis's. This fact was only confirmed after he saw a flash of yellow knock out a resounding number of five men in one stroke.

Kid Flash came to an abrupt stop in front of his best friend. "Dude! You had to cut the ropes with a batarang? You couldn't spare a minute to untie me instead of nearly killing me?" he exclaimed in a wounded tone of voice.

"It was a bird-a-rang! Not a batarang. And yeah, if you didn't notice I was kinda busy! Duck!" the shorter boy demanded. He flipped over the red head, knocking out the Taser out of another man's hands.

"How many are there? And where is the rest of the team?" asked Kid Flash as he struck down more of his opponents.

"Not any more than we have fought in the past, KF! This is just like Budapest! I told the Team to give me twenty minutes. Richard has to be somewhere in", he quickly checked his watch, "less than forty-five minutes!" Responding to the urgency in Robin's voice, Kid Flash worked quickly. The two boys hastily rounded up the rest of the henchmen, working in perfect synchrony. The Dark Squire had just finished hand cuffing the villains when the Team burst in.

They looked ready for a fight. Aqualad's tattoos were lit up and Artemis already had an arrow at the ready. Miss Martian flew above Superboy's head, her eyes green and glowing. All four stopped in shock when they saw what lay before them. Scores of men lay unconscious on the ground or tied up against the wall. The package full of stolen goods sat untouched on the back of a truck.

Robin ignored their gasps of amazement or compliments on his work. He pushed past them and urged the others to hurry. Although they worked faster than normal, The Boy Wonder chafed at their pace.

After what seemed like ages to Robin, the police showed up and took possession of the many goons. Finally, all six superheroes and the stolen package returned to Mount Justice. Everyone stared at the thirteen year old who kept checking his watch every couple of minutes.

Red Tornado entered the docking bay, ready to deal with Young Justice and get their reports on the mission. Robin brushed past him, shouting, "No time! You can only be so late and call it 'fashionably late'!"

The other teens walked slowly to the common room. As they reached it, a blur raced past them. "Robin!" yelled Artemis. He slowed and turned to face her, his tapping foot the only sign of his impatience. "You're wearing two different colored socks and your jacket is on backwards," the archer pointed out helpfully. The acrobat looked down and yelped, running back to his room. "Maybe we should call _him_ 'The Flash'!" she joked. Wally looked wounded.

The Boy Wonder ran through the room for a second time. He yelled goodbye to his teammates, his voice echoing after he zeta'd home. Everyone else simply shrugged and placed themselves in various positions around the room.

"Ooh! Artemis! Turn on the TV! The Teen Awards are tonight and I want to see if Dick Grayson wins anything!" M'gann squealed loudly.

Wally frowned. "Are we seriously back to this? I don't get it. Why's this kid so special?"

Artemis waved her hand dismissively. "He was nominated for most eligible bachelor under eighteen. Gosh, Wally, don't be that jealous boyfriend. I'm allowed a celebrity crush. It's not like I actually know him. He may go to my school but I don't ever talk to him."

The redhead's mouth dropped open at the irony. But before he could say anything, the object of his girlfriend's affection appeared on the screen. The two girls quickly turned back to the TV, hanging onto every word of the interview with Richard Grayson.

"Wow. His suit is so nice!" said Artemis.

M'gann frowned. "It looks kinda similar to the one Robin was wearing. You don't think…"

They looked at each other before laughing at the notion that a billionaire heir would fight crime. "Like that would ever happen. That's like suggesting that Bruce Wayne is Batman!" they laughed.

Wally choked before laughing uneasily. "Yeah. Crazy."

**LINEBREAK/LINEBROKEN**

Far away, in another city, Bruce Wayne was sitting in a crowd watching his son receive the award for "Most Eligible Bachelor Under Eighteen". Seconds later, the back of his neck prickled as his Bat-sense kicked in. He looked around warily. Someone, somewhere, was talking about him being the Batman. He knew it.

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear some feedback in reviews! I can only fix problems if someone brings them to my attention! **

Thanks to** . .Like. , 629, Irenerb, 3DPhantom, Yuu101cutie, Ahrua192, Stronger123, readingisdabest, ginnylovesharry5, Liana Legaspi, **and** RJG Lover **for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, y'all. Sorry for the long wait. I have a lot of personal stuff going on, and fanfiction has kinda taken a back seat. But most of it is being dealt with, so thanks for waiting. Thanks for all the reviews and likes! It helped motivate me to write this chapter. So thanks to "Ninjarocker", "Queen Sound", "Broken Antler in Winter", Guest, "andrea-ninja girl", "Remmy18", "Kamil the Awesome", "3DPhamtom", "readingisdabest", "lindz4567", "BlueReader", "Irenerb", vowhunter, "BriannieBee64", "randomkitty101", and "RJG Lover" for reviewing! I am so sorry if I didn't get a chance to thank you personally by PM, but as I said my life is kinda swamped.**

**The person who guessed last chapter correctly was "RJG Lover"! However, they don't have PM enabled so I guess I will just say that my favorite is probably "A Recurring Nightmare". Their stories are awesome, you guys need to go read them!**

**I also want to give a special shoutout to "Broken Antler in Winter", Alfred's cookies and all :). They sent me a PM, asking me to write a new chapter yesterday. It meant a lot to me that they cared enough to do that. However, I only have so many ideas! If anyone else has any ideas or requests, I will gladly try to work them in! Okay, sorry for the long Author's note. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

Robin yawned. He was super tired and had been up for three nights. On the first night, Joker had broken out of Arkham again and had to be captured. The Dynamic Duo had managed to capture him after several hours of chasing him around the city. It was almost four in the morning before he was safely back in prision. However, Robin then had to file a mission report on the Batcomputer. By the time that was done, Batman was ready for morning practice and the Boy Wonder had to comply.

Dick Grayson had to leave for school early that day for a mathlete completion and didn't get home until after six in the afternoon. He then had tons of homework to make up from the day and had to complete several projects. He was forced to work all through the night to get everything done. While he could have asked Bruce to write him a note, he knew there would be repercussions for that later. Robin wasn't allowed if Dick didn't finish his homework or if he had too many missed days of school. He barely managed to get it all done before Bruce came to "wake him" for morning practice.

His lack of sleep was starting to show. In French class, he started daydreaming and accidently answered the teacher's question in Spanish. After that humiliation, Dick went and drank some coffee to wake up. The caffeine affected the teenager strongly. He was buzzing and hyper the rest of the day. He sped through all of his project presentations, speaking so quickly it was hard to understand him. It lasted well into the night as well, making it a good thing that there was a case to handle. He doubted it could have slept anyways. Robin began to crash at around eleven, the energy draining away fast. He wobbled on his landing after a double flip, and one of the Penguin's goons managed to get a full hit on him. The Dark Knight checked his partner after their victory and saw that the thirteen-year old had a concussion. What that meant to Robin was that he wasn't allowed to go to sleep.

Batman didn't make his younger partner train that morning and instead made him sit still and upright until he had to go to school in order to make sure nothing else happened to Robin. Robin would have preferred the tough workout than the mind numbing boredom.

When the school bell rang at four thirty, no one was happier to hear it than Dick. He had been awake for a resounding total of seventy-two hours. He sluggishly went to Mount Justice. He sat on the couch and zoned out completely. He was almost asleep when a strong hand fell on his shoulder.

Robin acted on impulse. He flipped over the person and kicked them, sending them directly into the coffee table. He sent out a slew of bird-a-rangs at the people his sleep-deprived mind conceived as enemies. Even though he wasn't completely awake, he recognized that his body wasn't currently strong enough to defeat his attackers. In one swift move, he bounced off the wall and slid into an air vent.

Superboy slowly got up from where he had been sent flying into a table. Aqualad brought down his watershield, letting many bird-a-rangs fall harmlessly onto the floor. M'gann rose from her hiding spot in the kitchen and looked wide-eyed underneath the flour covering her from head to toe. Wally tried to unpin himself from the wall but there were so many bird-a-rangs he had to accept help from the others.

Artemis walked into the room and gaped. "Oh my…what happened? Where's Robin? Did you get attacked?" she exclaimed all at once, her hand going automatically to the quiver on her back.

Wally shrugged as he rose from the floor. He spoke as he examined the newly created holes in his uniform. "It could be two things. Either someone was dumb enough to give him caffeine or he isn't getting enough sleep. I have had…bad experiences with both situations," said the red-head with a shudder.

M'gann wrung her hands, something she had witnessed her teacher doing when she got upset. "What do we do?" she cried out. "We can't hurt him!"

Artemis gave a short bark of laughter. "Seriously? You are four super-powered teenagers. He is one short, human, thirteen year old boy. And he beat you? I'll handle this. I'll just shoot a net at him and capture him. Problem solved," she smirked.

A door slammed in the distance and all five of them spun around quickly. Without taking her eyes off the door, she reached back to grab her bow and arrow. The blond-haired archer shrieked when she met nothing but air. "No! Robin, you little troll, come back here and face me like a man!" She scanned the training room, her anger growing steadily by the second.

When she failed to get a response, she continued to yell. "Give me back my quiver!" she demanded.

A cackle echoed throughout the mountain. The powerful, super-powered, well-trained heroes all took a step back in fear.

When a dark shape fell from the ceiling and landed on Wally's head, he started screaming and running around frantically. Artemis ripped it off the speedsters head, and screamed again when she saw it was what she had asked for, literally. Her quiver; minus, of course, any arrows or bows.

"You dick!" she screeched.

Her response came quickly. "You crock!" She gasped and took a step backwards. Tripping over her own feet, Artemis Crock hit the ground hard. _He didn't…He doesn't know…was that about my name?_ She wondered.

Wally whimpered in fear beside her. "Now he's angry," he whispered, frightened. "You don't want to get a Bat angry if you want to live to see tomorrow."

She ignored him, trying to mentally figure out if Robin's comment had been a jab at her name. _But in retaliation to her name calling? Unless…_ she thought_…I made a comment about his own. But the only "Dick" I know is Richard Grayson…_

She gathered her courage and stood up. She had opened her mouth and was about to call out the billionaire's name when a voice spoke before she could.

"Robin." It was one word, no more and no less. But there was no question that it was a command, an order. The deep, raspy, and foreboding tone couldn't be mistaken as anything else.

The Team stared in shock as the Dark Knight approached them slowly.

"But the zeta-beams never announced you!" declared Superboy in confusion.

"And I never sensed your mental presence," said M'gann questioningly.

The Caped Crusader surveyed the room. He walked to the far wall without saying a word, and pulled his brightly colored partner from the shadows. In one quick motion, he picked his son up and carried him to the door.

When he turned around, the teens were surprised to see that Robin was already asleep in his mentor's arms. "Clean up your mess when you wake," he ordered.

The Team looked at each other, as if trying to ascertain if they were asleep or not. No one had enough guts to question The Batman. Instead, they trailed the Dynamic Duo to the zeta beams.

Without looking back, Gotham's protector tossed a canister from his belt at them. The five hit the ground within seconds and their memories of the last hour were already becoming cloudy.

Bruce Wayne pushed his sleeping son's hair off his face. After reassuring himself that no one was watching, he planted a kiss on Dick's forehead and stepped into the glowing beams.

He was taking his son home.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Have an awesome day and I review if you have the chance! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey y'all! I know, you are all shocked that I actually updated. Well, I was having a bad day so I decided that I would just sit and write something. This started out as a request, about Artemis seeing Wally and Dick at school and it being really awkward. But then it just kinda got strange. So this is the result. At the end, I felt like there was too much fluff, so I just now tacked on a little something extra. I hope you enjoy, and I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

Artemis sighed. She was having a really bad day. She had completely forgotten about her math test, and was fairly sure that she had failed it. She skated by in her French class only because she was fluent. Her mom's medication had gone up in price, and unless she asked Ollie for money there was little to no way to afford it.

The blond girl walked out of her Chemistry class frowning. To top off her day, she had no freaking clue what she was supposed to have learned. For being an expensive school, Gotham Academy seriously needed better teachers. She sighed, and pulled her phone out of her pocket, wondering if her science-genius boyfriend was available for tutoring later.

When she saw that it was dead, she considered throwing it at the wall. She contemplated the wall angrily. After a couple seconds, she turned and stalked down the hall; she didn't need another excuse to lose her scholarship.

Artemis wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into a solid mass of muscle. "Woah, babe! Hands off the Wallman, I hate to say it but I'm taken," joked a familiar voice. She flipped her long hair out of her face to see her boyfriend smiling down at her. "Artemis?!" he exclaimed.

Wally helped her up, confusion shining in both of their eyes. She had never told him where she went to school. The tall ginger glared over his shoulder. "Dick, you never told me Artemis went here with you!" he complained.

Artemis looked over to see none other than Richard Grayson, the richest kid at school. She let out a high pitched squeak and her ruby lips dropped open in surprise. "Ohmygosh, you'reRichardGrayson!" As soon as it escaped her, she inwardly grimaced. She was an assassin-slash-vigilante for crying out loud, she mentally reprimanded herself. She could hold in her inwardly fangirling self until later. After clearing her throat, she stuck out her hand. "Hello, I am Artemis Crock. Wally's my boyfriend."

"Oh!" Richard said with a grin. "So you are Wally's Artemis. I've seen you around before, but I never put two and two together before. It's nice to meet you, and please call me Dick. I am only Richard to strangers; you, my dear, are far too beautiful to remain a stranger for long." All of Artemis's inner strength left her and she melted. The boy simply oozed charm.

Wally glared at his best friend. "Dick! Stop flirting with Artemis! This is the same girl who calls you shorty and boy blunder! Yesterday she shoved you into the pool for humming!" he whispered angrily. Dick tossed a smirk at his friend, but ignored him.

"Now that we have met, I will have to find you on campus again. Wally obviously has very good taste in ladies." Dick flashed one last smile at Artemis, so sweet it gave the on-lookers cavities. He kissed her hand and was off before she could say a word.

She practically swooned. Wally was about to make a rude retort when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out to see a message:

_Dude! That was so not asterous. I had to get away before she started asking questions. I am never flirting with her again – I was worried she was gonna stick me with an arrow any minute! Sorry, but blondes aren't my type ;P_

Wally smiled at his friends retreating back. He turned to face his girlfriend, who seemed to be pulling herself out of shock.

"How do you know Richard Grayson?! You have talked about me to him? Why haven't you introduced us before?" she demanded.

The red-headed superhero decided to take a page from his best friend's book. Before Artemis could say another word, Wally leaned forwards and planted a kiss on her lips. When he finally pulled back, he thought proudly about how she seemed even more dazed than when talking to Dick.

She leaned in for another kiss, and Wally swooped her up in his arms. Her backpack fell to the floor and was promptly ignored. The two superheroes locked lips and sped off, leaving trails of dust shimmering in the air.

It didn't matter how much charm or money Richard Grayson had. Artemis Crock was Wally West's spitfire, and he was her rock. Nothing would ever change that.

_**LINEBREAK/LINEBROKEN**_

HOURS LATER, AT THE MOUNTAIN:

Artemis waltzed into her room and flopped on her bed. She smiled at nothing, and thought about her day. It had started out so wrong, but ended so wonderful.

She stretched, but winced as her hand hit something hard. Sitting up, she saw her backpack sitting on her bed. She hit her forehead as she realized it had been left behind at her school. At first she thought that Wally must have gotten it for her. Then she realized a note was attached to it.

_Artemis- This was found in Gotham during my patrol! You must have left it there when you were visiting your cousin. Again. Another spelling bee, perhaps? You must be a really good student to bring your homework all the way from Star City, where you live, to Gotham, where you said you don't live._

It was signed with a drawing. When she looked closer, she could just make out the animal it was supposed to be.

"ROBIN!"

**Hopefully it wasn't too bad! I hope that you enjoyed it, and please review if you have the chance.**

**Thanks to these guys (and gals) for reviewing the last chapter: Queen Sound, 3DPhantom, readingisdabest, Dragon-wolfgirl, lindz4567, Irenerb, Invader Abigail (Hope you like this chapter, it is the result of your prompt!), BlueReader, secret00, lack-4-a-better-name, Broken Antler in Winter, and Booklover2526! **


End file.
